burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Harkane/Carson GT 500 Burning Route
Hello! Harkane, token resident n00b here. Life and times are limiting my videogaming time lately. To top it off, I'm obsessed with finishing the Carson 500 GT Burning Route. 2 minutes 36 seconds to the Wind Farm. I keep failing. I haven't won this yet. It was getting frustrating, so I was glad to leave Paradise City for a while. This weekend I'm back trying to win this route. * The 500 GT is a very tricky racer. You can't floor it from a full stop or it will fishtail. The only exception to this rule is when you start this burning route. I can actually make it start with the accelerator floored and boost applied. It appears that you have to. You can't lose a mere second in this race. I'm very quick to turn off the boost once I get to that small shortcut that leads from 3rd Street to Lambert Parkway going north. It saves me from having to drift into Lambert. Lambert Parkway has a median (the portion that separates the opposing lanes of a road) that you can ride without traffic. The road curves and there is some inclination, so boosting here is a bit risky if you can't see what's coming up. * There's an alternate route if you take Evans Blvd, Franke Av and then 7th. As fast as I try this one I always lose 5-10 secs more though. Not to mention that if you take the shortcut shortly into Franke Av. to 7th street you end up going against traffic, which will either slow you down or wreck you. You can't afford either. I've ditched this route. Either way, your goal is the Lawrence Tunnel. * So, if you were coming from Lambert Parkway you now have to drift-turn just after the arch and into the Lawrence Tunnel. A good drifting turn doesn't lose me much speed. Slow a bit and you will fishtail out of the race and might as well restart. Usually I'm 35 secs into the race by now (I once made it at 31 secs). Boosting into the tunnel is tricky. Usually I boost coming in and stop as soon as I see all traffic lanes busy ahead. You will have to dodge traffic in the tunnel. Also, remember it narrows further somewhere in the middle. * As you leave the tunnel, you'll have a decision to make. If you can see the yellow barrels that lead to the shortcut along Ross Drive, aim there. Otherwise you can take Ross Drive. * I've also tried taking North Rouse Drive on the right and either flooring it with every shortcut or taking the Super Jump on the left just after a stone archway. You land on the train tracks and then there is no traffic. However it's out of the way for a while, and I can't see this one working so far even if you boost through the tracks. So this one's another option I've ditched. * Going to back to the shortcut, make sure you keep your speed on the turns. After an easy jump through a billboard, or if you took the regular way through Ross Drive, you will find yourself at the crossroads of Ross Drive and Nelson Way. * Two routes open here. Take Ross Drive towards the lake or take Nelson Way. You are going to end up in Nelson Way later, but the turn is wider so there's more road to cover. The game suggests you stay in Ross Drive. The other way is longer and there's traffic on both. * If you take Ross Drive, you will have a shortcut down the road but make sure you don't take the one after the lights which returns to Nelson Way for the billboard jump. Taking this shorcut saves you some precious seconds and saves you one turn with a car coming. You will have to drift-turn right onto East Lake Drive. East Lake Drive is not too hard if you know how to dodge traffic. Learn the surroundings so you know when to take Cannon Pass. It's actually marked with an arrow sign and a parking lot that will allow you to turn without drifting. Cannon Pass has some shortcuts but none seem useful to reach Nelson Way. The turn onto Nelson way is a big drift. Make this one and half the battle is over. If you do it too late you will drift out of Nelson Way and end on the shortcut to a Billboard jump just after the lights. * At this point, you're back on Nelson Way either if you followed the route described on the previous paragraph or chose to take Nelson Way earlier. Right after Devil's Tongue, there's one small shortcut that trims the curve a little. After that Uphill Drive will be coming up. You should see a Billboard just off the road. Aim for it and you should hit a jump that puts you right on Uphill Drive. * My best time as I hit Uphill Drive is 2 minutes 10 seconds. If I could just get trim off a few seconds I know I could make it. * Uphill Drive is a series of twists and turns going uphill, meaning you need to drift and you can't slow down. Make sure you have boost left as this is the final stretch. Going uphill just makes the Carson 500 GT turn into a freaking flounder the moment you slow down, so don't. You can drive by guardrail on some turns but watch the traffic. On my best attempt for this run, I was about 4 seconds short. Update! I got it! Time: 2 minutes 35.75 seconds. Not a record, I'm sure, but still a win. * Still important to start floored and the boost at full. I do a very very slight turn towards where I know the median will be uphill. There is a car that crosses Young going south IF you don't start by flooring and boosting. If you get fast enough up to young it's not there. * I had to get the drift from Lambert Parkway into the Lawrence Tunnel just right. Once I managed to get into the tunnel in 30 seconds or less I was closing in on getting this route completed. * I boosted in the tunnel, but stopped with traffic. With all the stuff to crash into on the left side, I hugged the right wall whenever possible. You must be out of the tunnel and getting to Ross Drive and Nelson Way when the first minute is up, or ideally sooner. * I opted for taking East Lake Drive. Dodge traffic, use the median, boost. There's a shortcut on the right that might have helped me but I never took it. * When you turn into the parking lot to get into Cannon Pass there will a shortcut. It trims one curve, then you jump into Cannon Pass again. Once I started taking this shortcut, it took me 2 or 3 more tries to get it. There's another shortcut after this one. DO NOT take it, it leads in the opposite direction. * After that, I drifted into Nelson Way. I started doing it earlier than necessary, and even if I hit the left railing I managed to go on. You should still use the shortcut after Devil's tongue. Helps you aim for that Billboard so that you hit a small ramp and land on Uphill Drive. * Once I managed to land on Uphill Drive 2 minutes in, I knew winning was possible. There are two shortcuts along Uphill drive that trim curves. The first one aligns you to take the second one. If you don't take the first one, don't take the second! I was always going too fast and wrecked my ride countless times on the entrance to the second shortcut. * Play when you've got daylight and it's sunny. Fog is even worse than darkness. While I waited for daylight, I practiced my drifing. I was hoping never to use this car again. However, I must admit I was having fun again on the last attempts. Then again, as Assassin pointed out, I had the option to restart immediately which I used close to fifty times... Category:Blog posts